


fire godfather

by buckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie's dead, F/M, M/M, buck is Chris's godfather, cinderella story, lena is Christopher's evil stepmom, lots of buck and Christopher, non canon buddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: It should've been Buck. Eddie has a wife and kids. He didn't deserve this.





	1. He's my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit I cried while making this. I'm not sure if it's just bc it's sad or I'm over emotional.

Buck was never a fan of Lena. When she came to the 118 Buck struggled with keeping his friendship with Eddie. Buck was in love with Eddie and everyone knew that, except Eddie. Even Lena knew. She knew the second she stepped into the 118 for her first shift. The sexual tension between these two best friends were so strong that just looking at them you can tell. On her first day she mistaked them as a couple, Eddie corrected her immediately. After that all Lena knew was Eddie was single and she took her chance right away, something Buck should've done. 

Lena has always been the more dominating one in their relationship. She asked him on their first date, heck she even proposed to him. It was always unclear about Eddie's feelings towards her Buck thought he was unhappy and he wanted something different but always denied it when Buck asked. When Eddie started dating Lena more seriously his friendship with Buck started to drift. They only saw each other at work or when Buck wanted to hangout with his godson, Christopher. 

Their first date Lena and Eddie went to a sushi restaurant by the water. It was the first time they had any actual alone time to get to know each other. Eddie didn't even know Lena had kids. Lena has two twin girls named, Alexa and Adriana, and they are two years younger than Christopher. She had them straight out of high school but didn't let becoming a mother slow down her career. At first Christopher got along great with them. They always played with play doh together and enjoyed the same tv shows. Maybe that's why Eddie liked Lena so much because Christopher made some friends. 

Eddie first suggested for them to move in together randomly at a team dinner. It was after about eighteen months of dating and everything seemed like it was going smoothly. They decided they should buy a house together. Eddie's house at the time was too small for three more people to move in and Lena's home didn't have a bedroom on the first floor for Christopher. Not long after that Lena proposed. They just finished evacuating people from a movie theatre when she just decided to get down on one knee and ask. It wasn't a planned proposal however she just wanted to do it before Eddie did. 

The wedding was small. Just their friends and immediate family. Initially Eddie asked Buck to be his best man (after Christopher of course) then Lena decided they should do groomsmen and bridesmaids. Buck still threw Eddie a bachelor party. They took a week long honeymoon to Hawaii and during that time Christopher stayed with Buck. Lena's daughters stayed with her mother. Eddie just seemed to be getting busier ever since he got married. Christopher confessed to Buck that his father wasn't spending a lot of time with him anymore. It used to be just Eddie and Christopher. Then all of a sudden it was Eddie and Christopher and Lena and Alexa and Adriana. 

When Eddie would read Christopher a bedtime story the girls would also want one so he began to do it all together which meant less time for Christopher. Buck knew that Christopher felt left behind and neglected a little bit so he made a promise to himself that he would always make time for Christopher. Eddie still loved Christopher more than ever and Buck knew that. Buck tried to talk to Eddie about what Christopher has been telling him but he kept denying that his new family was taking time away from the person he cared about most. He knew it was best to try to leave Eddie's personal life alone. They drifted so far apart he couldn't even call Eddie his best friend anymore. 

However, when they are working nothing changed. They were always partners when it became a rescue mission. Buck would risk his life for Eddie and Eddie would do the same for Buck. Eddie protected Buck more than he even could realize. He didn't realize until it was the last time.

They arrive at an apartment complex fire. The whole building was going up in flames. Bobby ordered them to do evac on the 3rd floor and to do it quick. They didn't know how much time they would have when they got in there. They were doing a great job they were searching the last apartment on the floor.

"Building is coming down. Evacuate Now!" Bobby radioed in for them. Buck gave Eddie a look before they turned around. As they were exiting the apartment a large piece of the ceiling started falling so fast Buck didn't even notice until Eddie pushed Buck out of the way and it knocked Eddie down. It knocked him down so hard that the floor they were standing on collapsed and they fell to the second story. 

"Evacuate Now!" Bobby radioed in. 

Buck barely took a moment to catch his breath before he saw Eddie lying next to him like he was lifeless. "Negative on Evac. Diaz down." Buck radioed in before turning Eddie over so he can examine him. A piece of the ceiling punctured Eddie's jacket and blood was spilling out from his chest. Buck checked for a weak pulse before more parts of the building began to fall around them. "Sorry Eds, this is gonna hurt like a bitch," Buck said when he knew they were almost out of time and needed to get out of the building immediately. Buck began to drag Eddie down the stairs and every few seconds he screamed out in pain. "We're almost out. Hold on Eds," Buck reassured him as they reached the exit and his team was ready with a gurney to load him into the ambulance.

As soon as they were out the other stations at the scene began to extinguish the building. Hen and Chimney loaded Eddie into an ambulance and Lena followed and nobody said a word to Buck. Buck took of his mask and started coughing and crying while looking at the ambulance driving away so fast. 

Buck ripped off his helmet and started crying so hard that his eyes feel like they were going to fall out. Bobby tried to comfort him but he couldn't reassure him on something he didn't know. Buck almost collapsed right then and there knowing that he could've lost his best friend. All Buck could think about is Eddie pushing him out of the way. 'It should've been me' his brain kept telling him over and over.

\------

They were all sitting around a waiting room. Buck was crying into his hands. Hen was sitting against the wall looking lifeless. Bobby was trying to comfort Buck. And Chimney was pacing around the room. Lena walks into the waiting room from the ER where she was talking to a doctor. "They're taking him to surgery now it's gonna be a few hours." Lena tells them. Her eyes are red and her skin is pale like she is trying to hold back tears right now. Buck has never seen her cry. He used to think she was emotionless when he first met her. 

Buck leaves the room to make a phone call. "Hey Carla it's me, umm we're at the hospital right now. Eddie, he's um in surgery," he takes a long pause, "it's not looking so good right now. Can you bring Christopher and the girls here?" Next thing they know Carla is walking through the door with the three kids. She didn't say anything to them she figured Lena should tell them. 

Lena and Christopher aren't really close so Buck decides that he should be the one explaining it to Christopher. Lena sits down with her girls while Buck takes Christopher down the hall to a more private section of the hospital. 

\-- emotions start --

"Do you know why you're here?" Buck asks Christopher once they're alone.

"Dad's hurt?" Eddie had mentioned to Buck that they had a conversation incase anything happened to him. 

"Yeah, buddy. He's in surgery right now. But there- is um a chance that he won't wake up." Buck tries to explain while holding back tears. Christopher doesn't respond he just bursts into tears and Buck moves him onto his lap so he can hold him while they both cry. They sit like that for while before Lena comes up to them. She must've remembered that if Eddie doesn't make it through surgery then Christopher would be her responsibility.

She approaches them and she crouches down for her to meet Christopher's eye level. "It's gonna be a little longer until we know anything do you want to come get something to eat with us," She asks as the twins stand right behind her. He shakes his head and puts his head back into Buck's shoulder.

"Hey buddy why don't you go with Lena to get something to eat, okay?" 

"I don't want to." He whispers to him.

"I know... but you need to eat something." Christopher never liked listening to Lena but hearing it from Buck he agreed to go with her to get a slice of pizza. 

\-------

Eventually Maddie joined the team with waiting for the news. Maddie had a deep connection with Buck. She can know what he's thinking without saying anything.

"It was supposed to be," Buck stated to Maddie, "he pushed me out of the way. I should've been the one to collapse."

"Don't say that Buck. Eddie will do anything to keep you safe."

"He has a family, Christopher and a wife! I should be the one on that operating table right now. Not him," Buck pauses to let some of his tears fall from his face, "he's my best friend Maddie." Maddie takes Buck into a hug comforting him as best as she can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Buck help Christopher cope with the loss of his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad hours

It's been four hours since the doctors took Eddie. The longer the surgery went on the better. It means Eddie's still alive. They all remain in the same positions in the waiting room and Christopher eventually fell asleep on Buck's shoulder. A doctor walked into the room and the whole team stood up. Lena followed her in to a private area. Buck thought it would be best not to wake Christopher up until they know what's going on. When Lena walked out of the room she immediately burst into sobs when the whole team stood up to accompany her. Bobby puts his hand on her shoulder when she shakes her head and falls to the ground. The whole team began sobbing. It finally hit Buck and he needed to sit back down or he felt like he would've collapsed. At this point Christopher had woken up and gotten a sense of what had happened. 

"Buck?" He whimpered. 

"I'm sorry Christopher but your dad didn't live through the surgery," He moved Christopher onto his lap to look him in the eyes when he told her. Christopher was already crying so much that it seemed impossible to see him cry harder. But it was possible. Buck scooped Christopher into the tightest hug he could and just let him cry. Buck was crying too. 

Everyone around them were crying.

\--- 

Bobby dropped Buck, Lena and the kids off at Lena's and Eddie's house. Buck figured he should stick around to help with Christopher because Lena had her hands full with her own kids and contacting Eddie's family. Buck took care of dinner even though nobody really ate anything. Lena put her daughters to bed while Buck gave Christopher a bath and helped him get ready for bed. Christopher normally loved to try to do everything on his own but tonight he didn't want to do anything. 

"Are you going to leave too?" Christopher asks Buck as he tucks him into bed. 

"No, no I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you gonna stay here all night?" 

"Do you want me to stay all night?" Buck asked and Christopher responded with a nod, "then I'll stay here all night." 

Buck sits in a chair in Christopher's room for about 10 minutes after he fell asleep and then he heard a glass break from the kitchen. He made sure it didn't wake up Christopher before leaving for the kitchen,. 

"Fuck" Lena mumbles under her breath  
"You okay?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it just slipped."   
"I can clean it up, if you want to...."   
"I can do it Buck!" She quietly shouts back, "sorry. um if you want to take my car to get home you can"

"Christopher actually asked me to stay. If that's okay with you." He says quietly and cautiously. 

"Yeah, Christopher needs you. He needs you more than he needs me. That kid never liked me and now he's probably gonna try to find a reason to live with you or his bisabuela," Lena is now frantically scrubbing down the counter top. 

"Christopher doesn't hate you," Buck begins before being interrupted. 

"Yes he does, I'm not his mother, I'm not you, I'm nothing to him but now I'm the one responsible for him," Buck decides to just shut up and let Lena finish her rant, "he only tolerated me because I made Eddie happy. He probably much rather have Eddie marry you." Buck would've also much rather be the one Eddie married but he knew that Eddie didn't like him the same way he liked him . 

"Did you know? About..." Buck starts. "About your crush on Eddie? Of course I knew everyone knew." 

"Except Eddie." he responds. 

"Buck, Eddie loved you, you were his best friend. He really did love you just not in the same way." Lena's words broke his heart. Buck knew Eddie never had feelings for him the same way but he never even thought about Eddie still loving him. I guess he knew it deep down but he never heard Eddie say it. And he never said it to Eddie.

\--- 

Over the course of the next few days leading up to the funeral Buck spent almost all of his time at the Diaz-Bosko house. Christopher always wanted to be with Buck and of course Buck always wanted to be with Christopher. The funeral was a pretty chaotic day. Lots of Diaz's flew in from Texas. It was overwhelming for Christopher. His family who he has barely seen kept asking him questions and he just wanted to stay in his room drawing pictures. 

Buck helped Christopher get ready for the funeral before he had to leave to be to the funeral early with the firefighters. The firefighters from the 118 had to sit in a special section of the funeral like tradition. Lena was seated over on the family side as she watched all of her coworkers walk Eddie's casket down the center. Buck was like stone this whole day. He couldn't focus he couldn't cry. He cried too much already that today was just another day. Lena asked Buck to give a eulogy along with Bobby and Eddie's sister.

Bobby went first:

"As the captain of the 118 I protect every firefighter that works under me or I try to. Firefighter Diaz, I couldn't protect you how I wanted to." Bobby started and after one like Buck started to drift off and try to focus on his own eulogy that he isn't sure he is going to be able to give.

Eddie's sisters eulogy focused more on the childhood memories and how she wished she spent more time with her brother as she got older. 

Now it was time for Buck's eulogy.

"Eddie came to the 118 when I wasn't at a good point in my life. At first he didn't help. He made me feel threatened and insecure because he was so much better of a firefighter than I was. He was better at everything. Next thing I knew we were up in a high rise together during an earthquake. I've seen him risk his life so many times for other people. He was the least selfless guy I've ever met. Countless times he risked his life for mine or for his wife, or child, or even a complete stranger. And I wish I would've been able to risk my life to save yours." 

(sorry I don't know how to write a eulogy)

Buck finished up his eulogy before he sat back down for the team. They lowered Eddie's casket into the ground with an American flag for his service in the military and as a firefighter. It had to be the hardest think Buck had ever experienced,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never heard a eulogy before except from movies and shows so I'm just making stuff up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up writing chapter two tonight as well!


End file.
